Let the Games Begin
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: What is supposed to be a relaxing vacation for the boys turns into a horror story overnight. Can you really trust your friends? What are you willing to do to get your friends out of trouble? What are you willing to do to get yourself out of trouble? And if you had to chose one, what would you pick?
1. Before

**What have I done? A new story? I swear I'm so not okay when I write fanfiction. It's like I'm only doing it to torture myself. I got this crazy sick idea and it kind of turned into a story that's just progressively turning my life into a disaster because I'm like that.**

 **Anyway, here it is. I'm gonna try and upload another chapter today to get this story up and started.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Good luck!**

"I'll race you to the top." Carlos chirped and pointed to the top of the stairs. "One, two, three, go!" He yelled and dashed up the stairs. Kendall chuckled lowly before running after the small latino and chased him up to the second floor. "I win!" Carlos teased and the blond smiled at him.

"Good job, Los." Kendall said softly and smiled back at the shorter boy. "You're just too fast for me." He continued and Carlos smiled happily and took his hand in his.

"Kendall, can we go and get corndogs later?" He asked sweetly and the blond answered with a nod. The small latino cheered happily and Kendall chuckled. "What did you get for Logan's birthday?" Carlos then asked and looked up at the blond as they walked hand in hand towards 2J.

Kendall hummed a bit and looked down at the latino with a gentle smile. "A year subscription on the National Geographic magazine." He said with a sheepish smile. Carlos laughed a little.

"That's cool. I got him a new book bag. I know his old one broke." he said and Kendall chuckled.

"Smart." Kendall said and together they entered the apartment. James looked up from his spot on the couch and smiled at them. "Hey!" Kendall greeted and Carlos dragged him over to the couch and made him sit.

"Hey." James said and Carlos flopped down next to Kendall and held his hand in a tight grip. "Where have you two been?" He asked.

"Out." Kendall said innocently and Carlos chuckled while grinning mischievously. The handsome brunet rolled his eyes and nodded. "Where's Logan?" Kendall asked and looked around. "I haven't seen him all day." He continued and turned back to James.

"He's probably resting. He hasn't been feeling very well." James said. "He had a headache before and he just went to bed." He continued with a slight frown. Both Kendall and Carlos looked worried.

"Oh... Will he be alright until tomorrow?" Carlos asked worriedly.

Kendall turned to the short latino and stroked his hand over his cheek. "Of course he will, Los. Don't worry so much." He said softly with a gentle smile. Carlos nodded. "I bet he's just tired after reading all those books without pictures." Kendall laughed.

"I think he'll be fine." James said. "It's his birthday tomorrow. He was really excited about the trip." He said and smiled at his friends.

"I'm excited too!" Carlos chirped. "I'm gonna share a room with Kendall!"

"You already share a room with Kendall." James sighed.

"Yeah, but never like this." Carlos said with a mischievous look. "We'll live on the other side of the cabin. We'll have half a house to ourselves."

"Do not get any dumb ideas." James warned. "The kitchen _and_ the bathroom will be on your side of the house. I do not want to accidentally hear or walk in on something nasty." He said and Kendall blushed and glared at him. "I'm just saying." James continued. "I've heard you two. Kendall, you're loud as-"

"I get it!" Kendall interrupted. "I get it, okay." He sighed and hid his hands in his face.

"You are pretty loud." Carlos mumbled and the blond sank deeper into the couch and slumped down and sighed. James chuckled lowly and shook his head. "Come on, Kenny. I'm just joking with you." Carlos said and poked the blond on the cheek. "Kenny." He teased and the blond looked up and glared slightly at him.

"You two are mean." He said and pouted. "Logan's way nicer than you two."

James chuckled and ruffled Kendall's blond hair and got up. "Sorry, but it's just so fun to tease you."

"He's right." Carlos said and leaned over and kissed Kendall's blushing cheek. James smiled at the two and went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Kendall seemed to calm down a little and Carlos placed another sweet kiss on the blond's lips.

The handsome brunet smiled to himself and then went over to the room he shared with Logan. He left Kendall and Carlos to be lovey dovey on the couch and closed the door behind him. His tired friend looked up when James walked in.

"Hi, James." He greeted tiredly.

"Hey, Loges." James said and smiled a bit. "Got you a bottle of water."

"You're trying to get away from Kendall and Carlos, aren't you?" Logan said with a smile when James handed him the water bottle. James grinned sheepishly and nodded. "What are they on about now?" Logan sighed and sat up.

"Kendall being loud while they're... ya know..." James mumbled and sighed. Logan made a face and shook his head.

"I know. I've heard." He sighed. "I just... hope they keep it in their pants for as long as I'm in the same room." He said and sat up properly before drinking some water. James nodded and flopped down on his own bed.

" _C-Carlos, wait. J-James and Logan is- Oh~"_

"Ew." James and Logan said in unison. "Gross." Logan gagged and pouted. "I don't care if they love each other. I think they should at least _try_ to keep their hands off each other while we're around." He sighed.

"I agree." James nodded and looked around. "Dude, you haven't even started packing yet. We're leaving tomorrow you know." He said and nodded at his own suitcase that was already packed and ready.

"I was going to... I _am_ going to." Logan said. "I'm just a little tired. I'll do it in a minute."

"Good." James said. "Gosh... I really need to go to the bathroom too..." James muttered and looked over at the door. "Guys!" He called and got up. "I have to go to the bathroom, please tell me you're not naked."

" _Not yet!"_ Carlos called.

" _C-Carlos!"_ Kendall hissed. James sighed a bit and hesitantly grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Kendall laid – flustered and panting – on the couch whilst Carlos had his hands pinned down above his head.

"Hey!" Carlos chirped and smiled innocently at the brunet. James arched an eyebrow and nodded slowly. It's always the sweet and innocent ones...

"I'm just gonna... you know..." James mumbled and slowly walked past the couch and over to the bathroom, going inside and locking himself inside. Kendall blushed and looked up at the small latino that soon turned his attention back to the blond.

Kendall gulped a bit and tried to get his hands free. "C-Carlos, w-we shouldn't really be doing this right now. I-I still have some packing to do and.. uh... C-Carlos?" The small latino smiled and sighed a bit before letting the blond's hands go and leaning down to lie on Kendall's chest and hug him.

"You're really cute, Kendall." Carlos said sweetly and Kendall hesitated a bit before wrapping his arms around the smaller male. "I love you." Carlos said happily.

"I-I love you too." Kendall said softly and let his hands rub gentle circles on the latino's back. "I love you too."

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I wanna cuddle." Carlos said and the blond nodded.

"Of course you can." he said, regaining the manly role in the relationship.

It was always like that. Kendall was the strong one. The leader and almost always the man of the whole relationship. But the blond had one weakness and that was the energetic latino he called his boyfriend. Carlos could strip Kendall of all of his manliness in a matter of seconds and the roles would be swapped completely. A shock to most people.

Who would have known that the great Kendall Knight would be so weak for a certain guy? Who knew _Kendall Knight_ turned into nothing but putty in Carlos' warm hands?

"Can we go and get corndogs, Kendall?" Carlos asked. The blond nodded and Carlos bounced up from the couch and skipped towards the door. "Then come on! I want corn dogs!" He said and Kendall smiled a bit before getting up and following his boyfriend out of the apartment.

"James! Have you seen my hoodie? The red one? I can't find it anywhere." Logan called from the bedroom and knelt to the floor and had a look under his bed. "Oh, never mind! I found it!" He said just as the handsome brunet appeared in the door.

"You're finally packing your bags?" James asked and Logan nodded. "Want any help?" He asked. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Uh... I think I can manage." Logan said. "But if you'd like then maybe you could check that we have all the other things we need." He suggested and the handsome brunet nodded and made his way over to the two bags that contained the various supplies they'd need.

"Flashlights, matches, comic books and a bunch of CD's for the car..." He mumbled as he found the items in the bags. "I believe that we have everything we need."

"Cool, is there-"

"What the-" James exclaimed and frowned, flinching back from the bags. "Aw, man! Those two!" He whined and picked out a small bottle and held it between his index finger and his thumb, like he was afraid of touching it more than absolutely necessary. "This is ridiculous." He said and shook his head. "Not to mention gross."

James threw the bottle of lube back into the bag and frowned. "Remind me to never let Carlos help pack our common bag for our trips." Logan said and chuckled.

"Amen." James sighed and closed the bags.

"Where did they go anyways?" Logan asked. James mumbled something about corndogs and the raven haired boy nodded. "Fine. I... guess I'll go and watch some TV." He said. "Wanna join in?" He asked. James got up and nodded.

"So, Loges. Big day tomorrow." James said and nudged the smaller male. "Nineteen years old." He said and sighed. "Cool, huh?"

"Very." Logan said. "I'm kind of excited about the trip too. I can't believe you guys managed to convince Gustavo to give us a week off!" He said and shook his head in awe. "And your uncle is just awesome to let us stay in his cabin."

"What can I say." James said and smiled. "We like to celebrate." He said and Logan chuckled with a nod.

"We threw a huge party on your birthday. We managed to get Carlos to the biggest corndog factory in the country and now we're going to Lewiston lake to stay in a cabin for a week." Logan chuckled. "I bet you'll fly us to Hawaii on Kendall's birthday." He joked.

"You never know, Logan." James said. "You never know." He chuckled and patted his friend on the back.


	2. Road trip!

**Throwing a second chapter up right away, actually. Eager to get this started. I probably shouldn't be thought.**

"Can you guys keep it down? Logan's sleeping." James sighed and glanced in the rear mirror at the couple in the back that seemed to have a hard time staying quiet and still. "Please, just... a few more hours."

"But I'm really bored." Carlos complained. "Aren't we there yet?" He asked impatiently and leaned on Kendall's shoulder. "I'm tired."

"Then sleep for a while." Kendall suggested. "I promise to wake you up when we're there."

"It's just a few more hours." James mumbled. "Three hours." He mumbled and the latino in the seat behind him let out a long sigh. James rolled his eyes and looked to the right where Logan was sleeping peacefully.

They had left early in the morning and James had been driving for almost six hours straight. With still three hours to go he was starting to get just a little annoyed with his travel buddies. "Carlos, quiet down a little, James needs to concentrate." Kendall said softly and James gave him a grateful look in the rear mirror. "Just come here and lay down. Try and get some sleep." The blond continued and patted his lap.

"Okay!" Carlos chirped and snuggled up close to Kendall and sighed happily, making himself comfortable. "Promise to wake me up if anything cool happens?" He asked. Kendall promised and the short latino closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Sorry." Kendall mumbled and sighed a bit. "He's just excited about the trip." He said and looked at James.

"I noticed." James said but couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, it got a lot more quiet." He said and shifted a bit in his seat. A few moments passed and no one said anything. "How about you?" James then asked. "Aren't you excited for the trip?"

"I am." Kendall replied. "I'm so glad to get away for a while." He confessed. "Gustavo was really getting on my nerves but... I guess he's a cool guy. He did give us a week off." He said and sighed.

"Yeah." James said.

"I'm just gonna take it easy this week." The blond in the backseat said and leaned his head against the window while gently stroking his hand over his boyfriend's hair mindlessly. "Relax and then come back well rested."

James laughed a bit. "Yeah. I don't think so, buddy." He said and shook his head. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows a bit and tilted his head a bit.

"What do you mean with that?" He asked.

"I saw what Carlos had packed. Peace and quiet your ass." he said. "Literally." Kendall's face turned red within seconds and quickly looked away. "Some kinky lube and shit." James said and laughed. "Dude, you're fucked. Or will be."

"Shut up and drive." Kendall muttered and pouted. James chuckled lowly but kept driving without harassing the blond too much. Logan woke up after one and a half or so and turned to James and yawned.

"Good morning, birthday boy." James greeted.

"What time is it?" Logan asked and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked and turned around in his seat and looked into the backseat where Kendall was looking out the window with a thoughtful expression.

"It's twelve thirty and we're soon there." James said. "One and a half hour left."

"Maybe we should stop and rest for a while?" Kendall suggested. "You've been driving for a long time." he pointed out. "Maybe we could switch?" he said and James shrugged. "James, you don't have to drive. Nine hours is a really long time."

"Yeah, but this car is my baby." James said and smiled a bit. "I just... I love driving and... I don't mind it. It's nice and I like that you guys can relax and just sit back for a while." He said. "Kendall, you work too hard, Logan, you keep trying to sneak in studies between your career and your life and Carlos has always been this big goofy ball of energy." He said. "I like it when you guys can kick your feet up and relax."

"Aw, James. You're so sweet." Kendall said and smiled.

"Yeah." Logan agreed. "But promise to tell us if you want to switch. You're pretty hard working too." He quickly added and James promised.

James kept driving and Kendall and Logan silently sang along to the radio while the little latino slept peacefully in Kendall's lap. When they finally drove up into the woods Carlos woke up. "Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Just a few minutes away." The blond said and Carlos leaned up and kissed him. "Soon we can get some real rest."

"Yeah, James, I think you should rest a while now." Logan said. "Maybe even sleep." he said and the handsome brunet nodded. "Ah! Look, there it is!" Logan said and Carlos cheered and bounced around in the backseat.

"It's amazing! This trip is going to be the best!" He said and smiled.

"Wow, it's a lot bigger than I thought it'd be." Kendall confessed and nodded. James pulled up in front of the cabin and his three friends scrambled out the car to get their stuff while James unlocked the door and opened the door. "Wow." Kendall repeated when he stepped inside.

"James, this is so cool." Logan said. "Absolutely my best birthday ever!" he said and smiled up at the brunet as he passed him in the door and went inside. "Where's the rooms?" he asked and put the bags he was carrying down.

The pretty boy chuckled tiredly and closed the door once Carlos was inside. "I'll show you around." he said and his friends nodded.

The cabin was pretty large and James' friends was very impressed. When entering the cabin you walked into a small hall that lead to the large living room. The whole cabin had the real hunters lodge theme to it and it even had a stuffed deer head on the wall above the big fireplace.

James showed his friends the large kitchen, right next to the living room before he went down the hall to the right. "Here's the bathroom." He said and opened a door. "And over there's a double bedroom."

"Dibs!" Carlos chirped and grabbed a hold of Kendall, that was carrying his and Carlos' bags. "Come on, let's go and unpack!" He said and dragged the blond into their room and shut the doors behind them. James rolled his eyes and turned to Logan.

"Let's get out of here." he said and showed Logan to the other side of the cabin where their rooms where. "I usually stay in the room in the end of the hall but you can pick whatever room you'd like." He said.

"No, it's cool. I don't really like sleeping so far away from the center of the house. I've never liked it." Logan said. "I'll just take this room." he said and pushed the door open to the closest room. James nodded.

"Cool, so I'm just gonna see if I can get the power going and then I'll probably take a nap." He said. Logan nodded.

"Do you need any help?" He asked. James shook his head.

"I'll be fine. You unpack." He said and the raven haired boy nodded and went into his bedroom and started unpacking. James went across the hall and opened the door that lead down to the basement and walked down the stairs.

It was dark and kind of cold down in the basement but James took two confident step forward and three to the right and reached out for the power box, knowing just where it was at. He turned the power on and smiled to himself when the small light bulb hanging from the basements ceiling flickered and then shone down on him.

He made sure to turn the light off when he exited the basement and went into the kitchen and checked to that everything worked. He could hear soft murmuring coming from the bedroom on the right and rolled his eyes, hoping that they couple would find something else to do.

"I thought you said you were going to sleep." Logan said and appeared in the kitchen door. James nodded.

"Just gotta unpack the food. I'll put it in the fridge before I go to bed." He said. "Don't want it to spoil." Logan sighed and helped out a bit.

"Where are you going?" He asked when the handsome brunet grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door. "You said you were going to bed."

James smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I just remembered that the heat is acting up and we need firewood to-"

"James." Logan interrupted. "Bed. Now." He ordered softly. "We can worry about that later. It won't get dark for another five hours or so. Rest a bit and I'll help you out later." he said. James sighed a bit and put his jacket back on the wooden hanger in the hall.

"Alright, I'll lie down for a while and get some rest. But you have to wake me up _before_ four." he said.

"Yeah, yeah." Logan said. "I will. Now go and get some rest before you fall asleep standing up." he said and pushed James towards the hall to the left. A girlish squeal made them both turn around and roll their eyes. "You know what? I'm coming with you." Logan said and followed James to the left hallway. "See you in a bit." he said.

James yawned and nodded. "Yeah, I'll just rest my eyes a bit." He said and went into his bedroom and flopped down on the bed. The sheets smelled sweet and familiar. He rolled over to his side and yawned once more before falling asleep.

"C-Carlos, hold on a minute." Kendall said and pushed the latino off himself. "W-We just got here s-shouldn't we unpack and check out the house?" He asked and the small latino grinned a bit.

"The house won't move, Kendall." he said. "And neither will our bags if we keep going." He added with a wink. The blond blushed and gulped a bit. "What? You're not in the mood?"

"N-Not really." Kendall said. "I just... something... no, I mean..." He sighed and shook his head. "I just want a vacation. I think I need a break and... I'm really tired." He said and Carlos frowned worriedly and sat up.

"Really? Are you okay? Do you want me to get you a glass of water?" he asked and eyed the blond worriedly. Kendall nodded and Carlos shot up and smiled brightly. "Don't move an inch! I'll be right back!" he promised and ran out of the room.

"Don't run!" Kendall called after him and chuckled when he heard his boyfriend slow down from a sprint into a stressed walk. He leaned back against the soft mattress of the king sized bed and looked up at the ceiling. Kendall really needed a break. Maybe he'd suggest they'd go swimming in the lake later or just go out for a walk with Carlos, maybe find a good spot for stargazing?

"I've got your water, Kenny." Carlos said and appeared in the doorway. "I got you your favorite snack too." he said and smiled a bit, Kendall sat up and the latino boy crawled back up in bed and handed the blond a big glass of water.

"Thank you, Los." Kendall said and had a sip.

"Anything for you." Carlos said and gave the blond a hug. "I love you." He said softly and patted the blond on the head, tangling his fingers in the soft locks and gently tugging at them. The blond hummed a bit and glared at him. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Your hair is irresistible." The blond rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Yeah, just... yeah." he sighed.


	3. Happy Birthday!

**Another chapter. I'm on a roll with this story. Like it's getting out of hand. I don't know if I'll be able to keep this rating, but I think it should be fine. For now.**

 **Anyway. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!**

James smiled gratefully at Kendall when he opened the door for him. "Oh, you got firewood!" Kendall said. The handsome brunet nodded. "Cool. Here, I'll clear the fireplace out a bit." Kendall offered and hurried over to the fireplace and made room for the wood.

"Thanks." James said. "I'll start with the fire. Have you got everything?" He asked. The blond nodded. "Where's Logan?"

"He's in his room." Kendall announced. "Carlos is preparing some snacks." He added. "We're ready to shoot." James smiled a bit and nodded. "Um..." Kendall mumbled and smiled briefly when James brushed past him and put the firewood down.

"Let's get everything ready and go and surprise him." James said and Kendall nodded eagerly and scurried into the kitchen to help his boyfriend with the last preparations. Carlos smiled up at the blond and kissed him on the lips before turning to James.

"Everything is ready to go!" He chirped and James smiled and nodded. "Let's go and surprise the birthday boy." He said and the three friends all helped carry the various snacks and presents and went over to Logan's room and gathered up outside.

"Happy birthday, Logan!" They all cheered when they burst in through the door. Logan – that had been relaxing on his bed with a book – jumped and stared up at his friends.

"Gosh, you guys scared the hell out of me." He said and sighed before putting the book away. He smiled softly up at his friends. "Thank you." he said and Carlos bounced over to him and jumped up on the bed.

He handed the raven haired boy a present. "Open mine first!" He said and smiled. Logan chuckled a bit and Kendall and James sat down on the bed too. The latino crawled over to the blond and made himself comfortable in his lap.

"Oh, wow! Thanks, Litos!" Logan said and smiled once he had opened the first gift. "And my old one just broke!" He said and Carlos smiled happily.

"Yeah!" He chirped. "Here, open the next one." he said and handed him another package. "That one's from Kendall." The blond rolled his eyes slightly but sighed and wrapped his arms around the small latino and leaned his chin against his shoulder.

Logan nodded and opened the next package. "My favorite magazine." Logan cooed and Kendall chuckled.

"Yeah, well it's only one number." he said. "I ordered a twelve month subscription." he said and Logan lit up.

"Thank you, Kendall." He said and then turned to the handsome brunet and James chuckled tossing a box over to him. "You have more gifts for me?" Logan asked and chuckled. "Isn't this enough?" he asked and gestured around in the room. James chuckled and shrugged a bit.

"I don't know." He said innocently and Logan rolled his eyes before opening the small present and blinking once he held his gift in his hand.

"James..." He said and looked back up at the handsome brunet. "I this a bust of Abraham Lincoln?"

"It is." James confirmed and both Kendall and Carlos seemed to be holding back their giggles. "Cute, huh? Thought it'd look nice on your bookshelf."

"He's got a cool hat." Kendall pointed out.

Logan chuckled and shook his head, enveloping all of his three friends in a big hug. "You guys are the best." He said. "God knows what I'd do without you." He sighed and smiled. Carlos cheered and smiled brightly.

"We're best friends forever!" He chirped and smiled. "Except for me and Kendall because we're in love." He continued and hugged the said blond tightly.

"Kendall and I." Logan corrected in a sigh but the latino ignored him.

"Yeah, you heard him." Kendall said and blushed a bit. "Um... we kind of fixed a bunch of snacks and stuff so let's get to the living room so James can get the TV running." He said. Logan lit up and James chuckled. "Unless you want to stay in here and just cuddle-"

"No!" Carlos whined. "You can't cuddle with Logan you're _my_ boyfriend!" He said and pouted.

"He's just kidding, Carlos." James said.

"Yeah, let's go into the living room." Logan said and got up from his seat. The four friends quickly made their way out into the living room and Carlos dove in under a blanket and snuggled down deep among the cushions. Kendall took a seat next to him and James on his other side while Logan sat down on the other side of Kendall. "So... movies?" Logan asked.

"Sure thing." James said and reached forward for the remote control. "You're the birthday boy so you get to choose." He said and looked at the smarter boy in the group.

They ended up watching some action comedy that had all the boys doubling over with laughter and gasping in awe when a big explosion blew up behind fancy cars. "Oh, wow! Did you see that back flip?" Kendall asked and pointed at the TV. "So cool!" he squealed and his friends all rolled theirs eyes.

"It's not _that_ cool." Logan said.

"Hey, I got an empty bottle here." James said and waved his empty soda bottle around. "Let's play truth or dare." He said.

"Okay, sure." Kendall said and turned to his boyfriend. "You in?"

"Uh... sure!" Carlos chirped. They all took place on the floor in front of the TV – that was still on – and formed a small circle around the empty bottle and spun the bottle. "James, you go first!" Carlos said when the bottle stopped in front of the handsome brunet. "Truth or dare?"

"Oh shot..." James sighed. "Uh... truth?"

"Let's just start soft." Kendall said. "First crush?" he asked and James rolled his eyes.

"Olivia from third grade." he sighed. "Carlos' turn." He continued and everyone turned to the small latino. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." The latino replied with a hint of hesitation.

"You gotta be completely honest now." James said. "Have you ever..." He started and Carlos pouted a bit. "Have you ever liked anyone _but_ Kendall?" He asked.

"Hey!" Carlos whined, Kendall sighed a bit but didn't seem very bothered. "Um... I-I don't know. Maybe..." he said shyly. "A long time ago. Back in Minnesota." He confessed. "M-My turn!" he said quickly and the bottle pointed at Logan.

"Truth." Logan said.

"Are you and Camille a thing?" Carlos asked. "Or are you just... you know... weird together?" James and Kendall both turned to Logan and nodded.

"That's a good question." Kendall said. "I admit I've always been kind of curious to why she's always kicking your ass." he teased and Logan glared at him.

"She's not kicking my ass." he said and crossed his arms over his chest. "And we _are_ a thing. Just not... official." he said. Kendall snorted a bit and Logan glared at him again. "Fine, Kendall. Your turn." He said, giving the blond a challenging look.

Kendall Knight never turned a challenge down. "Dare." he said and looked awfully confident.

"Yeah?" Logan asked. "I dare you to kiss James." He said.

"What? No!" Carlos whined and frowned.

Kendall narrowed his eyes and nodded. "All right." He said.

"Kenny!" The small latino squeaked and turned to the blond. Kendall smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's a dare, Carlos. It means nothing." He said and leaned over and placed a quick kiss on James' lips. "See?" he said and the latino pouted childishly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't wanna play anymore." He said. Kendall sighed a bit and wrapped an arm around him. "Maybe we can just-"

The small latino didn't even have time to finish before the lights when out and they all suddenly sat in the complete darkness. "Shit." James muttered. "That would be the power." He explained and shook his head while getting up. "Gotta go and change the fuses in the basement." He said and walked over and grabbed some flashlights from their bag. "Who's coming with me?"

"Can't you do it by yourself?" Logan asked.

"Nope." James said. "I need someone to hold the light for me." He said. "And you're the birthday boy so you're staying." The handsome brunet turned to the small latino that glared at him.

"No way! There's spiders in the basement!" He said.

The blond next to him sighed and rolled his eyes. "I guess that leaves me." He muttered and got up. "Let's just go and get the power back on." He sighed and followed the tall brunet.

"If you see any spiders you kill them!" Carlos called after them and clutched his flashlight tightly against his chest. "Oh... I don't like this." He mumbled and looked around.

"It's okay, the lights will be back in a minute." Logan assured.

The small latino shook his head. "I don't mean that... I-I mean what if Kenny gets bit by a spider down there?" He asked. "Maybe it'll be a poisonous spider and he'll be really sick?" He asked and looked a lot more worried than he should. "Oh, I really hope he's careful."

"Carlos, I can promise you that there's no poisonous spiders down in the basement and _if_ Kendall were ever bitten by one he'd probably be ecstatic and hope for spider powers." He said with a small chuckle that seemed to calm Carlos.

"I-I guess." He said silently and hesitated a bit before smiling a bit. "Hey, what do you think of your birthday so far?" he asked. Logan smiled.

"Ha! It's the best birthday ever!" He replied happily. "This cabin is the coolest and the presents were just what I needed and I think I just might go and have a swim in the lake tomorrow!" He said. "Or perhaps explore the woods a bit?" He hummed and looked thoughtful.

"I bet it'll be awesome." Carlos said with a smile. The two sat silently for a while, both thinking of what they'd do first in the morning. Then the lights suddenly came back on and Carlos lit up. "Oh, finally!" He sighed and a few moments later Kendall and James both came back. "What took you so long?" Carlos asked.

"Kendall had to fight a spider _this big_." James said and held his arms out as far as he could. Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes.

" _Or..._ James had problems finding the fuses." He said and the handsome brunet pouted.

"My story was more exciting." He said and the blond laughed softly. "Anyways, I don't think the power will go back out anytime soon." He said. "But I was thinking of hitting the hay." he said. His friends all agreed and they said their goodnights and then went into their bedrooms to go to sleep.


	4. I need a Vacation

**I'm lowkey (actually highkey but whatever) pissed off today, and I really think that's translated into to this story, and I'm really sorry but in later chapters you'll notice that I become increasingly more pissed and aggressive. I don't know if that's good or bad, but I'm gonna try and take a while to try and calm down, but it's kind of impossible because people are fucking stupid and I'm trying to handle the adult life like an adult even though no one else is.**

 **With that said. Please, do enjoy the story and have a good day.**

"Kenny get up!" Carlos chirped. "Kendall, it's morning! Get up! Get up! Get up!" He said and bounced around on the bed. "Kendall!"

"Uuhhh... Carlos..." Kendall groaned and rolled over to his stomach. "Not now, it's too early." He grumbled and grabbed a pillow and pressed it over his ears. The small latino frowned. "I was thinking of sleeping in today. Why don't you go and see if the others are awake?" He suggested.

"Okay!" Carlos blurted out and placed a kiss on the blond's cheek before jumping out of the bed and getting dressed quickly. "Sleep tight, Kenny. I love you." He said when he opened the door and went out but lingered for a reply.

Kendall sighed. "I love you too, Carlos. I'll just... sleep in a bit today." He said. Carlos smiled and nodded.

"Alright! See you later!" He squeaked and closed the bedroom door and strutted down the corridor out into the kitchen where Logan was already eating breakfast. "Good morning!" Carlos cheered. The raven haired boy looked up from his bowl of cereal and smiled.

"Hey." He greeted. "Where's Kendall?"

"Being boring." Carlos sighed. "He said he was tired and he didn't want to get up." He mumbled and sat down next to Logan and reached out and grabbed a piece of bread and spread some butter on it before taking a big bite out of it. "What's happening?" He asked with his mouth full.

Logan shrugged and had a look around in the bright kitchen. "I was thinking of exploring a bit." He said. "Just around the cabin and maybe just check out the lake." He continued and shoved another spoonful of the chocolaty cereal into his mouth. "Wanna come?"

"Yes!" Carlos said. "When are we leaving?"

"I'm just gonna finish my breakfast, but I can wait for you if you'd like." Logan said. The small latino nodded happily and quickly finished his own little breakfast.

"I'm just gonna go and grab a shirt." He announced and jogged back to the bedroom where he found his blond boyfriend fiddling with his phone. "Hey! Are you finally up?" Carlos asked excitedly. Kendall shook his head. "Who are you texting?"

"Mom asked if we're all right. Just telling her we're fine." He mumbled before putting his phone away. "What's up?"

"I'm gonna go and explore with Logan." Carlos said. "Can I borrow your sweater?" The blond smiled and nodded. "Thanks!" The small latino said and rummaged through one of the bags and grabbed the blue sweater and pulled it over his head. "Are you staying here?"

"I'm not getting out of bed until ten." Kendall said and laid back down with his hands behind his head. Carlos chuckled a bit and went over to him and kissed him softly. "You go and have fun." Kendall said and smiled lovingly at him. Carlos nodded and ran out the room while the blond sighed and grabbed his phone again, eying the message and sighed.

" _We're leaving!"_ He could hear Logan and Carlos call in unison and he let out yet another sigh and pulled the covers closer and snuggled down into the soft mattress. He peeked up when the door opened.

"You okay?" James asked and arched an eyebrow.

"Trying to sleep in." Kendall sighed. "Also it's kind of cold." He added and rolled over to his back.

"I could light a fire." The handsome brunet suggested but the blond just shook his head and yawned.

"No need for that." Kendall said and smiled softly. "Did Logan and Carlos say where they were going?" he asked. James shook his head. "Hm. Carlos was really energetic this morning." he mumbled to himself and sighed. "He's sweet, but I really like to sleep so..."

"It sounds like a good time." James sighed and sat on the bed laying down to lie over Kendall's long legs.

"Whatever." Kendall mumbled. "I need a break for a little while so I can keep up with him later."

 _linelineline_

"Hey, Carlos! Look at that! There's a boat here! Do you think we could take it out some time?" Logan asked.

"Yeah!" Carlos chirped. "I bet James knows how to drive it! James knows how to do everything!" He said with a big smile. "He's the coolest guy I know!"

Logan chuckled. "Sure he is." He said softly. "Do you want to try and climb that hill? I have a feeling the view will be awesome." he said.

"I'll race you to the top!" Carlos yelled and started running up the steep hill. The two friends raced up but inevitably the small latino won and cheered to himself. "Oh, look!" he squeaked and crouched down and pointed. "Flowers!" he cheered.

"I see them."

"Kendall loves flowers. I'm gonna pick him some!" he said. Logan chuckled and sat down in the grass while Carlos picked flowers for his loved one. "Kendall really likes yellow flowers, they're his favorite." Carlos hummed and smiled. "He's gonna be really happy when I give them to him."

"Oh, I can imagine." Logan said. The small latino giggled and got up. "You wanna head back to the cabin?"

"Yup." Carlos said and smiled a bit but hesitated. "Is that a person?" he asked and pointed across the lake. Logan turned around and had a look.

"I can't see anything." he said and Carlos shrugged.

"Ah, maybe it was nothing." he said and smiled at Logan before they ventured down the hill and found the trail leading back to the cabin. "I'm gonna cook him breakfast." Carlos hummed as they were walking. "He loves it when you get him breakfast in bed."

"Who doesn't love breakfast in bed?" Logan asked and chuckled.

They laughed a little and then continued on and went inside. "We're back!" He called out and Kendall peeked his head out of the kitchen. "I thought you said you were gonna stay in bed." Carlos said with a small pout.

"Yeah, but I decided to take a shower instead." Kendall explained and smiled brightly when he noticed the flowers. "Are those for me?" he asked.

Carlos lit up and nodded. "Yeah! I found them up on the hill! I picked them for you!" He said and handed the flowers to the blond. Kendall smiled happily and gave his boyfriend a big hug.

"Thank you!" He said. "I love them!" The small latino smiled and then followed Kendall into the kitchen where he was in the middle of boiling eggs. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you, I already ate." Carlos replied and took a seat next to the blond. They all looked up when James entered the kitchen, his hair was slightly damp after a shower and he smiled at his friends.

"Hi, you're back!" He said. "Did you find anything fun out there?"

"We found a boat." Logan said.

"Ah, yeah. That's my uncle's boat." James explained. "I think the engine still works actually." He chuckled and nodded. "Maybe we could see if we can get it running later?" he suggested and everyone agreed.

"Guys, my back kind of hurts so I'm gonna get back to bed for a while after I've eaten, alright?" Kendall said. His friends nodded and Carlos seemed worried. "Oh, don't give me that look. I slept real funny and you know I do sometimes." Kendall said and pinched the latino's nose.

Carlos sighed a bit. "All right." he said. "But don't you want to go down to the lake?" he asked.

"Of course I do." Kendall said and took Carlos' hands in his. "And I promise that I'm gonna come with you, but first I just gotta lay down for a bit." He said. "You're welcome to join and be my cuddle buddy if you'd like."

"Yeah!" Carlos nodded excitedly.

Kendall finished his food and then went into the bedroom together with Carlos while James and Logan lingered. "You okay, James?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine." James replied. "Just had a warm shower and I'm all good." He said and groaned when he stretched, spine popping twice.

"Really now?" Logan questioned and arched an eyebrow.

James nodded. "All good." James confirmed with a tired smile. The handsome brunet sighed and smothered his hands over his face. Logan eyed him before nodding. "I'm gonna head out and get some more firewood. Kendall kept complaining about it being cold this morning." He sighed.

"Uh, sure." Logan said. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure, if you'd like to." James said. "I'm just gonna grab a bite before I go."

 _linelineline_

"You're really warm." Carlos cooed and snuggled closer to the blond. "I like that." He said and chuckled. Kendall rolled his eyes but pulled the blond a little closer and placed a kiss on the latino's temple.

"That's good." He mumbled. "Did you and Logan have fun outside?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, but I missed you." Carlos said. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did." Kendall said. A tap on the window made him jump and he sighed seeing James and Logan outside. "Gosh, those idiots scared me." Kendall grunted and hid his blushing face behind his hands.

Carlos chuckled and waved at the two guys outside that waved back and then walked over to the shed behind the cabin. "They're just being goofy." Carlos said and leaned up to kiss the blond. Kendall pouted his lips before he kissed back.

"They're mean, that's what they are." He muttered.

"Still, they're your friends." Carlos chuckled and tangled his fingers in the blond hair, gently tugging at it and moved to nip at Kendall's neck.

"C-Carlos... I-I'm not really in the mood." Kendall said and frowned. "I'm just a little sore, maybe we can do this another time?" He asked and the latino pulled away.

"Of course, Kenny. Anything for you." Carlos cooed and pressed his lips against Kendall's cheek and smiled. "Maybe tonight, if you're still sore, I'll help you out with a massage." he said. Kendall chuckled.

"You do have a magical touch." He confessed. "And it's an extremely tempting offer so I just might take you up on that later." He said with a smile. "You're too sweet." He murmured and kissed the smaller male's lips. Carlos smiled happily and Kendall nuzzled his nose against the latino's neck.

"I love you." Carlos murmured and hugged the blond tightly. Kendall smiled.

"Love you too, Litos."


	5. Before the Storm

**As you might guess this is literally the calm before the storm and that is when the story officially turns crazy. Like I - as the writer - barely knows what the hell is going on, and I don't know if that's a good sign or a bad sign. This story is basically written purely on my emotions. Mostly anger, for some reason. Sorry about that.**

 **Enjoy the story and have a good day**

James let out a satisfied sigh when he got the boat engine going. Behind him his friends cheered. "Thank you, thank you. I'm here all week." James said and bowed. "Now how about we take this baby out for a ride?" He asked and jumped in the boat.

"Aw, yeah!" Carlos said and quickly climbed into the boat followed by Kendall and Logan. "I've always wanted to go in a real motorboat!" The small latino squealed and sat down next to James. "James, you gotta go fast!"

"Ha, sure thing, buddy." James said and patted the latino on the back.

" _Don't go fast."_ Both Kendall and Logan said. "We don't want to crash and die." Logan said. "Just take it easy." he said. "We don't want any accidents."

"Of course not." James said but the grin on his face made it clear that he wasn't listening to a word his smart friend said and was completely concentrated on the purring engine. "Let's go." He said and carefully took the boat out from the small dock and out on the lake.

"This is awesome!" Carlos said. "Go fast! Go fast!" He whispered to the handsome brunet that winked and turned the boat a little and then set full speed down the lake.

"JAMES!" Kendall and Logan yelled glared at the brunet. James laughed a little and Carlos just looked absolutely amazed.

"Faster!" Carlos yelled over the roaring engine.

"No!" The two others yelled. James laughed and again accelerated a bit more before taking a sharp turn. A high pitched shriek came from the blond when the force had him falling out of the boat. "James!" Logan yelled. "Stop!"

The handsome brunet chuckled a bit and slowed down, turning the boat around and slowly driving back to the blond in the water. "Here, take the wheel." He told Carlos that excitedly took control of the boat.

"I hate you." Kendall muttered when James helped him back on the boat.

"No, you don't." James teased and chuckled when Kendall was back on the boat, dripping wet with a big pout on his lips. "Here." James said with a roll of his eyes and removed his hoodie and handed it to the blond. "Don't want you to catch a cold."

"T-Thanks..." Kendall said with a slight smile and stroked some of his wet hair out of his forehead. He put the hoodie on and James went back to Carlos that had an awful good time.

"Hey, captain. I think we should head back before Blondie here gets sick." James said and Carlos nodded. "Why don't you take this beauty back to the docks?" He suggested and the small latino nodded happily and James helped him maneuver the boat back to the dock.

Kendall was already sniffling when they got back to the cabin and Carlos wrapped an arm around him. "Are you all right, Kenny?" He asked. Kendall pouted a bit and hugged the damp hoodie closer.

"It's cold." He complained.

"It's fine. I'll get a fire starting and you'll be warm in a flash." He assured and patted Kendall on the back. "You'll be fine if you just dry up and have something warm to drink." He said. The blond nodded and sniffled.

"I-I'll just sit." Kendall mumbled and had a seat in the large couch in front of the fireplace.

"I'll get you some hot cocoa." Carlos chirped and bounced off. Logan went to fetch some more blankets.

James started up a fire and sighed before turning to the blond. "You should get out of your wet clothes." He said. Kendall nodded a little. "Go and change and we'll see if we can find something fun to do, okay?"

"S-Sure." The blond mumbled and got up, sniffling once more and going into the bedroom he shared with Carlos and changed from his wet jeans and t-shirt to a pair of sweatpants and a dry t-shirt with stripes.

He went back into the living room and was sat down. Logan came back with more blankets and Kendall gratefully took some and wrapped them around himself and sighed a bit. "I'll go and see if I can make something to eat." Logan said and smiled at the blond and went into the kitchen where Carlos had just made a gigantic cup of cocoa for Kendall. "That looks tasty."

"Yep, I made it for Kendall." Carlos said. "He loves hot cocoa. Especially with whipped cream."

"I can imagine." Logan said. "Why don't you go and give that to him and I'll see if I can cook something up?" he suggested. The small latino nodded and disappeared from the kitchen.

Logan went through the fridge and took out what he needed to cook up some soup and then started preparing the food. He glanced out the window above the sink and winced a bit. "You okay?" James – who just entered the kitchen – asked.

"Yeah... just... the weather looks awful." Logan replied. "I think there might be a storm coming." He said and turned to the handsome brunet. "Do you think we'll be all right?"

"We'll be fine." James assured. "I've spent a lot of summers up here with my uncle. Storms are no problem. There's even a lightning conductor up on a hill not to far away." He explained. "But if you're worried then you should stay inside."

"I intend to." Logan chuckled and continued to prepare the food. "So... you're just hanging out?" he asked.

"Yeah, the two lovers are being a little too lovely for my taste." James said. "Just trying to catch a break." He said and shrugged. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Those two." He mumbled and sighed before glancing over his shoulder at James. "It must suck having to hang around them... well... and me when you're single." He said.

"I'll live." James said with a roll of his eyes. "James Diamond can have anyone he wants." The handsome brunet said confidently. "No one can resist my charm." He said and Logan once again rolled his eyes. "I'm just kidding." James sighed. "I'm just comfortable with my status."

"That's good I suppose." Logan said with a smile. "Wanna help me with the food instead?" He asked and the brunet said yes and proceeded to help out. Together they cooked dinner and then served it and called for their friends.

" _Coming~"_ Carlos called from the living room and seconds later he appeared in the doorway, dragging Kendall along. "I'm really hungry!" Carlos said and sat down by one of the chairs and Kendall chuckled and sat down next to him.

"How are you doing, Kendall?" Logan asked.

"I'm alright, it's a lot better now that I'm all warm and dry." he said and smiled. "Thanks guys." He said and glanced out the window. "Whoa... is that a storm coming?" he asked. James nodded and sighed.

"Seems like it." He mumbled. "But I wouldn't worry too much about it. We'll be fine if we stay inside." He said and his friends nodded. "But let's not think too much about that and eat instead." James said and tried to sound cheerful.

The four friends sat down and ate while joking, talking and teasing each other like usual. Logan accidentally mentioned something about James' lack of a partner and Carlos chuckled.

"Don't be silly, James can seduce anyone." He said. "Don't worry, James. You'll find someone you too. I bet!" He chirped and Kendall and Logan chuckled. James sighed and rolled his eyes but let his friends laugh.

"Ha, ha." he said. "So much fun." He sighed and smiled. "Just because you all are so happy together..." The blond rolled his eyes and Carlos wrapped an arm around him.

"Only the happiest." He said and chuckled and grabbed a gentle hold of Kendall's chin and turned his face and kissed him. Kendall blushed and pouted childishly. The three others chuckled.

"Oh, stop it..." Kendall muttered and shifted a bit in his seat.

They continued to eat and further tease Kendall for being so easily embarrassed and then cleaned up before gathering in the living room. Carlos was already yawning and Kendall told him to go to bed which the small latino just nodded to and kissed him sweetly before going to bed, leaving the three others in front of the TV.

James sighed and sprawled out on the couch, Kendall sat next to him and Logan took a seat next to Kendall. "I think they're only showing lame hospital dramas this late." the blond sighed.

"It's just for passing time, Ken." James mumbled and shrugged. Logan nodded and they sat quietly and watched some rerun of House and it didn't take long until Kendall too had dozed off and sat curled up in the couch, hugging one of the pillows.

Logan chuckled a bit and decided to get up and get changed before maybe grabbing a late night snack so he got up and stretched a bit before heading over to his room and got changed into a pair of PJ pants and a t-shirt before turning on the light on the nightstand and then heading back to the kitchen to grab a sandwich.

James seemed to have fallen asleep and the blond had fallen over and now rested his head on the brunet's hip while snoring lightly, still hugging the pillow to his chest. Logan chuckled to himself and pulled his phone out, snapping a picture of the two to maybe tease them both with later.

The raven haired boy went into the kitchen and made himself a snack and then brought it to his room and ate it while flipping through the magazine he'd gotten from Kendall. He could hear the TV from the living room but ignored it and snuggled down in his bed, turning the page and reading through the article.

 _Linelineline_

James yawned and stretched out on the couch. Kendall was lying with his head in his lap and snored silently. The brunet rolled his eyes and sighed, "Dork." He took a minute to try and wake up before he got up and looked down at the blond snoozing on the large couch. "C'mere." He mumbled and leaned down and picked up the blond, groaning as he did. "Heavier than you look, bud." He muttered.

"Hm..." Kendall hummed and snuggled closer to the brunet's chest.

"Back to your boyfriend, dork." James mumbled and carried the blond back to the double bedroom and laid Kendall down on the bed next to the already sleeping latino and tucked him in. "You rest easy, buddy." He said and ruffled the blond's hair and then left the room and went to turn the TV off.

He heard a soft shuffling in Logan's room but didn't think too much about it. James had noticed the mess in the kitchen and had taken the liberty to clean it up before he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and then went to his room to go to sleep.

He crawled into the bed and closed the lights. James couldn't help but feel an eerie feeling creeping on him. Maybe it was just the storm coming up? Maybe it was something he ate? In any case he didn't like it and pulled his covers close.

James didn't want to admit it but he just really wanted his friends close.


	6. On your mark, Get set, Go!

**I don't even know guys. Someone needs to stop me.**

James was startled awake when he heard the thunder roar. It wasn't close but it wasn't all that far away either. He sat up in bed and smothered his hands over his face. "Holy... crap..." he sighed and shook his head. "My head..." He mumbled and frowned.

Slowly he got up from the bed and walked out of his room. He pressed his palm against his forehead and sighed. He was going to get an aspirin to get rid of the headache and then go right back to bed.

The cabin was quiet and the only sounds were from the rain outside and the soft murmurs of the thunder a few miles away. He went into the bathroom and grabbed an aspirin and swallowed it with some water.

James took a moment and eyed himself in the mirror and smiling briefly at himself before making his way out of the bathroom and turning to go back to his bedroom. Something caught his eye and he turned his head and looked over at the bedroom at the end of the hall. The door was open.

The handsome brunet hesitated a bit and furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't really want to walk in on... anything private, yet he knew that they couple would never leave the door open like that if they were to ever get frisky.

"Hello?" James called out softly. "Carlos?" he asked and walked over to the room. "Ken?" He called and peeked into the room.

The room was empty and the bed was neatly made and you wouldn't even have believed that someone had ever slept in it. Which was strange since James had seen both Carlos and Kendall lie there just a few hours earlier.

James furrowed his eyebrows and went into the kitchen. It was also empty. "Hello?" He called out and walked from room to room, looking for his friends. Maybe Carlos and Kendall had just gone out? Only God knew what those two could ever have in mind.

The handsome brunet went over to the window and had a look outside. It was raining and James decided that the couple couldn't possibly be outside since he knew how much the blond hated the rain.

James frowned a bit and checked the living room but found no signs of his friends. "Hello?" he called out as he looked. "Carlos? Kendall? Where are you?" he asked and then went over to Logan's bedroom only to find it empty as well and there too the bed was made flawlessly.

Panic started to swell in James' chest and he walked around in the dark cabin and looked for his three friends but found nothing. Not in the kitchen, not the bedrooms, not the bathroom and not the basement.

"Guys?" James called out, standing in the door was to the basement and sighing. He was starting to get scared. His friends never left without telling him.

" _Hello, James."_ A voice murmured.

The handsome brunet swirled around. There was no one there but he had definitely heard something. "Hello?" he called out and started walking towards the living room from where he thought he had heard the voice. "Logan?"

" _You're not the most clever one."_ The unknown voice said, chuckling mockingly. " _Hello, James. I've been waiting for you to wake up. You like sleeping, don't you?"_

"Who are you?" James asked. "Where are my friends?!" He hissed and tried to find the source of the voice. "You bastard! Where are my friends?!" He asked and heard a low chuckling coming from the TV.

He hurried over to it and crouched down next to it. The sound was definitely coming from there. He rummaged through the small space between the TV and knocked over dusty DVD-cases and old picture frames. "Fuck." he hissed.

" _You're an aggressive one... I like it."_ The voice murmured.

James let out a small grunt when his hand closed around a small radio and he pulled it out. It was new and it had to have been put there recently.

" _You found me!"_

"Who are you?" James asked into the radio.

" _No one."_ The voice replied. " _Just a guy who likes to play games. Now... I heard that you were running about, looking for your friends."_ The voice said. " _It's funny because I might know where they are..."_

As if a switch had turned on in James' head he immediately understood what was going on. Why his friends were gone.

"You." James hissed. "What have you done to my friends?!" He yelled, desperate for an answer. Anger was growing in his stomach and he could feel pure rage running through his veins as well as an overwhelming worry for his friends. "W-Where's my friends?" he asked again and the voice on the radio giggled.

" _They're playing."_ The voice said. " _They're outside, playing with me."_

"Y-You sick bastard..." James hissed, eyes tearing up and throat clogging up painfully.

" _Sick? No. I just want to play... and if you play with me and win my game... I'll give you your friends back."_ The voice said and chuckled lowly. The handsome brunet growled and clutched the radio in his hand. " _Do you want to play?"_

At this point James didn't know what to do except to accept the offer. He let out a shaky breath and looked out through the window to where the rain was pouring down. "Y-... Yes." he mumbled.

" _What was that?"_ The voice asked. " _I didn't quite hear."_

"YES." James yelled. "I'll play your stupid game! Just give me my friends back!" He yelled and stomped with his foot. "Where's my friends?" he asked. "Tell me! Where are they?"

" _Wait, wait, wait."_ The voice said. " _Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's go through the rules first."_ James furrowed his eyebrows and sat down in the couch. Waiting for whoever he was talking to to continue. " _Alright, since this is my game I can make the rules."_

"Fine..." James mumbled and gulped.

" _I'll give you one clue about each one of your friends and then you go out on a little treasure hunt and find them!"_ The voice chirped. " _If you get stuck then maybe I'll give you another clue but only maybe... that is if I think you deserve one."_

"You're sick..." James hissed and got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth in the room, glaring at the radio as he did so.

" _I'm sorry. I am going to pretend like I didn't hear that."_ The voice said bitterly. " _In any case... if you have any questions about the rules ask now or forever hold your silence~"_

"Who are you?" James asked. "How do you know my name? Why have you taken my friends?"

" _Like I said, James. I'm no one."_ The voice said. " _But if you absolutely have to have a name to call me by... then you can call me... um... You can call me Winnie, because I always win."_ The voice giggled.

"A-Alright..." James mumbled. "Winnie..."

" _As for the rest of the questions they're just stupid."_ Winnie said. " _I wanna play my game now. Let's play the game now, James."_ He urged.

"Fine." James muttered and nodded. "I'll play your game. Tell me where my friends are now." He said.

" _Easy there, tiger."_ Winnie chuckled. " _I'm not done talking yet."_

"You must really like your stupid voice..." James muttered and clenched his hand into a fist. "What?" he snapped. "What more do you want to tell me?" he asked.

" _That you're in a hurry."_ Winnie said and the grin he wore was evident in his voice. James let out a breath and frowned. Hurry? " _You okay there? Where's the snappy remark? No questions?"_

"Fuck you." James whimpered and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Stop pulling my leg and tell me where I can find my friends!" There was a long sigh coming from the radio and James gulped down another wave of tears and sank his teeth into his bottom lip.

" _Fine, I'll give you your first clue."_ Winnie said. " _This clue might tell you where Logan is."_

"M-Might?" James stuttered. "What do you mean? I thought you said you were going to tell me where they were!" He whined.

" _I said I'd give you clues to where you can find them. It's up to you to figure out where they really are."_ The voice coming from the radio murmured. " _Are you ready to hear it or do you want to waste more time?"_

"N-No!" James exclaimed. "Tell me the clue." He said. "Please, tell me the clue..." He whined, feeling devastated, helpless and weak to his legs. "Please..." he begged. "I just want my friends back."

Winnie laughed and James frowned, despair growing in him. " _You sound so cute when you're desperately begging for you friends. Alright, here's clue number one, to find your bestie."_ He continued and paused for a moment. " _This one is easy. You know Logie's afraid of it and you can make damn sure that he's on a spot where he really doesn't want to be right now."_

"W-What?" James whined. "T-That all?"

" _You talked about it yesterday if that helps."_ Winnie said. " _Alright! Time to play! Chop, chop, James! Time's running away!"_

The handsome brunet gulped and shoved the radio down into his pocket and grabbed his jacket that hung by the door. Quickly, he made his way outside into the pouring rain. "Logan!" He yelled and tugged his jacket on. "LOGAN!" He shouted out into the storm and tried to shield his eyes from the rain.

" _Tick, tock, Jamie... That storm's getting closer and you don't want little Logie to face his fears now, do we? If I were you I'd hurry up."_

James cursed under his breath and frowned before making his way out into the rain to look for his friends.


	7. Thunder and Lightning

**Did I mention this story is kinda fast paced? I see you liked the chapter. It's not too crazy for you? I feel kinda crazy. Here's another chapter for you. Enjoy?**

"Logan!" James yelled as he ran through the rain. "Logan! Answer me!" He shouted and cupped his hands in front of his mouth to try and enhance his shouting. "Logan!"

The handsome brunet had only been out in the ran for a matter of minutes but he was already soaked into the bone. He was running around like a maniac trying to find Logan but had so much in his head that all he did was confuse himself further.

"Think James!" He told himself and looked around. The wind was taking to, ripping at his soaked clothes and whipping his hair back and forth over his forehead.

Fear. Winnie said something about fear. Logan's fear? Or... what was it? James frowned and looked around in the darkness. In one hand he clutched a flashlight and the other was shielding his eyes from the harsh rain.

"Logan!" He called once more and let out a pathetic whimper.

Fear. Winnie said _something_ about fear. James and Logan had spoken about it last night. What did they talk about. James couldn't remember. What was Logan afraid of that they had talked about recently?

What was Logan so afraid of that they had recently talked about?

A loud rumbling was heard from afar and James jumped a little. James hated thunder it was just the worst. It was annoying to listen to and having to turn off all the electric gizmos in the house is just stupid but the worst part about it is sharing a room with Logan since he always cries like a-

Another rumble roared and a flash lit up the sky. James stood like frozen in the rain. Trying to connect the wires.

The most annoying part of thunderstorms is sharing a room with Logan because he's always crying. Logan is always crying because he's scared of thunder. He's scared of thunder because he thinks he'll be hit by lightning and die.

James swirled around and looked up at the sky that was lit up by another lightning strike. "Logan. Thunder." James babbled. "Lightning conductor..." he breathed out and started running towards the small trail leading to the lightning conductor a few miles away.

" _I heard you figured it out!"_ Winnie cheered. " _Congrats, genius! Now you just gotta go and get little Logie and you've got one out of three!"_ He chirped. " _But hurry up, that thunder doesn't sound too good..."_

"Shut up!" James yelled and hurried on.

He had to get to Logan. He just had to. What would happen if he was too late? What would happen if he got there on time? What should he expect when he came up there? Was Logan just gonna be waiting? Was there more tests?

The handsome brunet yelped when he slipped on some mud and fell over. He cursed and quickly got back up on his feet and hurried on. The rain was making it almost impossible to see and the flashlight he held was pretty much useless since it only lit up the heavy raindrops that fell down upon him.

Everything was cold, wet, dark and slippery and several times he slipped and almost fell. It felt like he had been running forever when he finally spotted the tall metallic tower. "Logan!" he shouted and ran up to the tower. "Logan!"

"J-J-James?" he heard a voice in the distance ask followed by a yelp when the thunder rolled.

"Logan! Logan, it's me! Logan, I'm coming for you!" James called and hurried on up to the conductor, finding his friend curled up under the metal frame with red, puffy eyes. It was the only thing that indicated that the smaller male had been crying since he too was soaked and the rain was camouflaging the tears running down his cheeks. "Logan! What the hell are you doing under there, come here!" James said and waved.

"I-I can't." Logan whined and attempted to crawl closer to James. The handsome brunet frowned seeing the cuff around the smaller male's ankle that were attached to the conductor. "James, please, help me. I-I'm scared." Logan said and shivered. The raven haired boy was just in his pajamas and was trembling terribly.

James nodded and quickly dove in under the conductor to where Logan sat and yanked at the chain. "We'll get you out of here." James promised and grabbed a gentle hold of the brunet's shoulders. "Logan, look at me." he ordered. "We're gonna get you away from here and then we'll get Kendall and Carlos and get out, alright?" Logan nodded. "Now, I'm just going to go and-"

"Please, James, don't leave." Logan whined.

"I'll be right back, Logan. I'm gonna find something to get you free." Logan frowned and nodded, shutting his eyes tight and sniffling when the handsome brunet crawled away and disappeared out of sight.

The small boy shivered and tried his best to stay warm by keeping his arms wrapped around himself. He couldn't remember how he got up there. The only thing he knew was that he wanted to get out.

"J-James?" he called and frowned. The thunder was rolling again and it was definitely getting closer. For a second the sky was lit up by another lightning and Logan slapped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. "James, hurry!" he shrieked.

James panted while frantically looking around for something that would help. There was a shed not far from the lightning conductor and it was the biggest chance he'd have of finding anything useful.

Behind him he could hear his friend cry out whenever the sky rumbled violently. James cursed finding the small house locked up and threw himself at the door, slamming his shoulder at it to try and force it open.

"Come on!" He shouted and took a step back and kicked at the door. "Come. On!" He shouted and the door slammed open and the brunet ran inside. The palm of his hand found the light switch and the lights flickered on in the small shed like room.

On a shelf he found a locked toolbox and he wasted no time in throwing it at the ground, breaking it open and grabbing whatever tools he thought could be useable.

"JAMES!" He could hear Logan shout from outside and he hurriedly grabbed everything he would need and ran back outside in the pouring rain and hurried up the small hill and slid back in under the conductor to Logan who was to say the least freaking out. "James, it's getting closer, hurry, please!" Logan whined and yanked at the handsome brunet's arm.

"I'm trying to, calm down." James said and crawled over to where the metal chain attached to Logan's ankle were connected to the conductor. "Let's get you out of here." James mumbled and shoved a screwdriver down between the chain and the conductor. "Let's get you out of here, yeah?" James said with a comforting smile.

"Hurry..." Logan whined and James nodded, using the hammer he brought to break the chain.

"Come on... come on..." James mumbled to himself, slamming the hammer against the handle of the screwdriver, yanking the chain upwards and making it stick between itself and the screwdriver. "Here we go." James hummed and hit down one more time and hissed out a victorious cheer when he got the chain off and quickly rolled over and crawled out from underneath the metal prison and dragging Logan with him. "Get into the shed." James ordered and Logan quickly followed the handsome brunet into the shed like house.

Once they were inside James shut the door and Logan started crying. Violently sobbing and screaming out whimpers and breaking down completely. James hurried to his side and hugged him.

"It's okay, Logan." James said. "It's alright, you're safe now. It's okay."

"W-Where are the others?" Logan choked out and looked up. James frowned.

"I-... I don't know..." James said.

" _But I do~"_

Logan seemed to freeze next to James and blinked his teary eyes. "W-Wha-...?" he whined.

" _Congratulations! You found Logan!"_ Winnie cheered. " _You were so good! You even did it with a good margin! And you know what that means..."_

James sighed and let go of Logan to grab the radio he had tucked into his back pocket. "What?" He asked. "What does it mean?" he asked and gulped, grasping the radio so hard he was worried it'd break.

" _That means that you've got more time for the second part of the game!"_ Winnie said and giggled. " _But I'm bored, James... so I made up a new rule while you were playing to make things more... interesting..."_

"J-James, w-what is-"

" _Oh, hello, Logan! I completely forgot that you were still there! How do you like my game?"_

"Don't you dare talk to him!" James hissed. "I'm playing the game. Logan has nothing more to do with it!" He said. "Now, where the hell is Carlos and Kendall?" he asked angrily and got up on his feet and glared at the radio.

Winnie chuckled. " _You're right, Jamie. I'm sorry."_ he said. " _Of course you're the one playing the game, I was just trying to be a little polite. Little Logie was after all out in the rain for a very long time."_

"Where is Carlos and Kendall?" James gritted out.

" _Oh, you're not much of a talker. Bore!"_ Winnie booed. " _Oh, well... Tell you what, Jamie. I am so proud of you for finding Logan so quickly that I'm gonna give both clues right away!"_ Winnie cheered. " _But~... there's a teeny tiny little catch..."_

"What?" James asked and glanced over at Logan who was worriedly watching him while trembling and trying to get warmer by rubbing his hands over his arms. "What's the catch?" James asked impatiently. "What's the catch?"

" _Clues first!"_ Winnie said with a giggle. " _Clue number two, Jamie! You know, Carlos were pretty darn excited today and I think he actually almost blew my cover once today, from there's where you'll find Kendall but... you might have to dig a little deeper than that."_

"You're sick..." James spat out.

" _You're such a nice guy."_ Winnie said sarcastically. " _Clue number three. I noticed the little accident you had today and even though it wasn't all that dangerous and quite honestly... it looked hilarious. From there you'll find Carlos, if you have the time."_

"What does that mean?" Logan whined and looked up at James with big eyes.

" _Oh, didn't I tell you already? About the catch?"_

"No..." James mumbled and gulped, shaking his head. "Y-You didn't tell me... what is the catch?" He asked and took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

" _That means that you have to sort out your priorities, James."_


	8. Choose Wisely

**You ready for another chapter? I'm not. Today is a busy day, I'm apparently moving again in a few months. So there's that. I'm sorry I'm so brief and blunt in the ANs I'm just usually very busy and have very little time to work with. Thank you guys for reading, I'm glad you seem to like it :) Enjoy!**

"What?" James asked. "What?" He asked and shook his head, not fully understanding or rather not wanting to accept what he was hearing.

" _Aw, come on, James. Your ears are perfectly fine. You heard me."_ Winnie said and sighed. " _Set your priorities straight and pick one!"_

"James..." Logan whispered and frowned. "Y-You're not going to... choose are you? You have to save them both!" He whined and James nodded.

"Of course. I'll save them both. I have to!" James replied, nodding his head frantically and then looking back down at the radio.

Winnie laughed. " _Of course! If you've got the time that is."_ He said. " _Now who are you going to choose, Jamie? That's what I'm the most curious about. Do you choose buddy-buddy Carlos? Or little lover boy Kenny?"_ Logan furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at the handsome brunet that stood still and just stared at the door.

"What?" Logan asked. "What is he talking about, James?" He asked and got up.

" _Oh, that's right."_ Winnie said. " _That was supposed to be a secret, wasn't it? Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, right? Me and my big mouth..."_

"What is he talking about, James?" Logan asked again and frowned. James turned to him and gulped a bit, trying to come up with an explanation... or anything to say at all. From the radio he heard Winnie chuckle and it mocked him but he just couldn't get angry when Logan was looking at him like he was.

" _I thought you were the clever one, Logan. Think a little about it... Haven't Kendall and James been acting a little weird lately?"_ The voice on the radio said. " _Don't you think it's weird just how..._ casual _they act around each other? And isn't it weird how they sometimes just... disappear? Together?"_

"S-Stop it..." James mumbled, clutching the radio tighter and shaking his head, not wanting Logan to hear more.

" _Think, Logie. Little Jamie and Kenny have been going behind your backs for months now! Don't tell me you've never noticed!"_ Winnie said.

"Stop." James said and gulped. Logan slowly shook his head and looked up at the brunet. "Don't..." James mumbled and frowned. "Please..."

Logan gulped, eyes darting over James' face. The smaller male's eyes widened with realization and he gasped slightly. "Y-You... and Kendall?" Logan asked. "You two... have been...?" He whispered and shook his head. "You two are-"

"Logan, I'm sorry." James said and frowned. "I-... I just-... I don't know what to say..." He whispered and gulped again. Logan shook his head and glared up at the brunet, pushing the brunet away slightly. "Logan..." James whined.

"Don't..." Logan said. "Not now. Right now you have to go and get our friends." He said emotionlessly.

"Yes..." James said and nodded. "I-I'll do that." he said and took a deep breath. "I just... Carlos have to be down by the lake but... K-Kendall is... I-I don't know..." He whined.

"I do." Logan mumbled. "I was with Carlos when he said something about spotting a person on the other side of the lake." James gulped, wondering if Logan would tell him or not. "The hill west of the docks... where Carlos picked flowers for him." Logan muttered and James nodded. "Go and get our friends, James..." Logan said.

"I-I will." James promised. "I will. Just-... T-Try and get back to the cabin. I'll come after you as soon as I-..." The handsome brunet stopped and gulped, seeing the smaller boy's glare made him feel incredibly guilty. "I'll just go..." He said. "Be safe, Logan."

The raven haired boy nodded and James ran out of the small room back out into the rain. The handsome brunet felt split. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do once he'd gotten Kendall and Carlos.

James wasn't looking forward to explaining it all to Logan and he really wasn't looking forward to breaking Carlos' heart. They all knew how much he liked... no _loved_ Kendall. The blond was practically his god. Carlos had been adoring Kendall for as long as they all could remember.

James knew what he and Kendall had was wrong and his soul was hurting from the guilt that was gnawing at him. James Diamond could have anyone but he wanted Kendall. Kendall that was already taken by none other than his own best friend.

"Fuck..." James hissed to himself and shook his head, sniffling but never stopping.

He felt so guilty. Carlos had done nothing to deserve something like this and James could already imagine the small latino being scared out of his mind right now... but it was nothing on what he felt about the poor latino once he'd find out that his best friend and boyfriend had been sneaking about behind his back.

And Kendall...

The handsome brunet didn't even want to think about Kendall... but once the blond had entered his mind he'd stay there. James gulped and felt a whole new level of worry build up in his stomach. Kendall was out there, in danger and James had to save him.

To say that James loved Kendall was... probably the truth. James never really thought that he deserved to be loved by Kendall, hence he never really gathered the guts to tell him how he really felt.

His and Kendall's... little thing had started as an accident. An accident James had started. One day he and Kendall had stayed up later than the rest. James had experimentally blurted out a really lame and cheesy pickup line and the blond had laughed, and James' confidence grew. He had started flirting with Kendall that wasn't so sure how to take it.

The flirting lead to one thing that lead to another and James had managed to seduce the blond with his smooth talk and charming ways.

Now James felt even worse to know that he was the one who convinced the blond not to tell anyone, then again it was Kendall who'd been too frightened to break up with Carlos, fearing he'd break his heart.

Well too bad, now they'd have to crush it to pieces but hey, at least they'd do it together, right?

"I'm coming for you guys..." James whispered to himself and frowned. He was going to get to his friends and he were going to get them out. He had to.

His mind kept flashing back to just earlier that day when he and Kendall had been left alone in the cabin while Logan and Carlos had went out.

Kendall and he had been texting all morning and James could just tell that there was something going on with the blond. The normal overuse of smiley faces and hearts weren't there and James had known Kendall long enough to know for a fact that Kendall wasn't 'fine'.

Once the cabin was empty he'd gone to check if the blond was alright and he'd found Kendall pondering his relationship with Carlos. He was considering the fact of simply coming out clean to the small latino and then break up with him or if he should cut everything out and get his shit back together.

James minded neither option since he still felt guilty but Kendall had just turned to him and smiled lovingly at him and the words he'd said still rang out in James head.

" _ **James... it's not your fault. If I loved Carlos like I should... like he deserve to be loved... then I wouldn't have fallen for you."**_

They'd kissed after that and the kiss had turned into some really intense love making and a really hot shower session that ended with Kendall slipping and falling over, hitting his back and almost giving James a heart attack.

The blond had turned out to be alright but was stuck with a backache and James had to help him get dressed before the other came back and once their friends were back they did like they always did. Act as if nothing had been going on.

James was surprised that none of the others had noticed and now when Logan knew the truth James felt like a big jerk and the look on Logan's face proved that the raven haired boy only felt the same. The brunet scowled at himself and shook his head, trying to clear it up somewhat. It didn't work.

When he finally reached the hill he started climbing the muddy path up to the top. He cursed and cried out swear word every time he slipped and slid half way back down. Simply getting up on the hill was a near impossible task.

"Kendall!" James shouted and sniffled. "Kendall! Please! Answer me!" He yelled and fought to find his footing and something to hold on to while keeping himself from sliding back down through the slippery mud. "Kendall, please!" James shouted and grabbed a large stick and shoved it into the muddy ground, using it for leverage and pulling himself up.

He continued like that and climbed up the hill, yelping when the thunder rolled and the whole area was lit up for a split second. "Come on, come on." James chanted to himself and dragged himself up the rest of the hill and stopped to look around and catch his breath.

"Kendall!" He shouted and cupped his hands in front of his mouth to try and focus his voice in one way. "Kendall!"

The handsome brunet got no answer and he cursed loudly and looked around. Clue. He gotta think of the clue. What was the clue? James frowned and looked around. The lighting struck again and James' eyes widened when he stumbled over the metal shovel on the ground.

 _You gotta dig deeper than that._

"Oh, fuck. Oh, no. Oh, God." James babbled and picked the shovel up and fell to his knees, feeling around for soft dirt to dig in.

He found a spot where the ground was bouncy and softer and he immediately started digging. Praying as he did. The dirt he dug into was wet and nearly liquid and he gave up using the shovel, digging with his hands, scooping dirt and mud out of his way.

James had to find Kendall. He had to save him. If he didn't then he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He just had to save him.


	9. Sudden Death

**AN: Things are moving so fast and I'm so busy and aah. I update. Now I gotta get back to school and finish up an assignment and then I'm probably going to my friend's house for poker. God help me, it's not going to go well. Enjoy the chapter.**

The rain was pouring down in an almost violently manner, filling up the hole James had dug and the brunet desperately shuffled it away and gasped when he finally reveal a large wooden box and grabbed the shovel and smashed it against it.

"Kendall?! Are you in there? Please! Kendall!" James shouted and smashed the box open.

"J-James!" He heard a muffled call. "Help, I can't get out! Please, help me!" Kendall whimpered and James used all of his power and smashed the box open, making just a tiny hole in it. There was a small light coming from inside, suggesting that the blond had a flashlight. Water and mud immediately started pouring into the box, flooding it quickly. "G-Get me out!" Kendall sputtered and James nodded, continuing to ram the shovel into the wood over and over again.

James sobbed loudly and desperately as he did. "Don't worry, Ken. I'm gonna get out you don't worry." He cried and a pale hand stuck up from the box and clutched James' wrist.

"I-It's okay, Jamie." Kendall cried. "I believe in you, just hurry." He whined before slipping his hand back into the box and gulped.

The brunet looked down into the hole he had created in the box, it was far from big enough to get the blond out but now he could at least see Kendall sitting curled up, covered in mud and dirt that was flooding in. "Hurry!" Kendall called out and James nodded his head and continued to smash the box open.

Time was running out quickly and soon Kendall had to sit dangerously close to the opening to be able to breathe. "Kendall..." James whined and grabbed at the boards and tore it off. "Kendall!" he yelled and grabbed the blond and yanked him up and out of the box and hugged him tightly. "Oh God!" James gasped.

Kendall slung his arms around the brunet, burying his face in the crook of James' neck and let out a shaky breath. "I-I was-..." He whined.

"It's okay. I've got you." James said and got up on his feet and then looked at the blond. "You have to go back down to the cabin, now." He then ordered and Kendall frowned. "I have to go and get Carlos. Go to the cabin, tell Logan to get everything we need into the car and when I get back we are getting out of here, okay?"

"B-But-"

"Just do what I say." James interrupted. "I love you, Kendall. Just do as I tell you, please. I'll explain when I get back." He promised and then pushed the blond in the general direction of the cabin before dashing down the hill towards the docks.

" _Good job!"_ He heard Winnie cheer. " _I'm so proud of you! You got two out of three!"_

"Fuck you!" James hissed. "I'm getting my friends out of here." He yelled and jumped into the boat that was already running and quickly drove out on the lake. "Carlos! Carlos!" He yelled.

" _You're so rude."_ Winnie sighed. " _Sorry, I'm in a bad mood since the game is almost over. Then again... I think I'm gonna grab me some popcorn since the most interesting part is about to begin."_ He giggled and James growled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

" _Sudden death, Jamie."_

James didn't hear nor listen. His breath hitched in his throat when he spotted his best friend tied up to a buoy not too far away. "Carlos!" He yelled and the small latino seemed to snap out of a daze.

"James?" He whined and frowned when the brunet stopped the boat by him and James reached out for him.

"It's alright, buddy. I've got you." James said and looked down at the latino. "I've got you, everything is going to be alright." He assured and pulled the latino into the boat. "Are you hurt?" he asked. "We're gonna get you out of here."

"K-Kendall... I-is he...?"

"He's all right." James said. "He's with Logan. They're both safe." James said and untied his friend. "Let's get out of here."

" _Marvelous work, James!"_ The radio buzzed when James got the boat back to the dock and helped his friend out. The brunet was tired and there was a dull ache on the left side of his chest. He stumbled once but Carlos helped him. " _Three out of three friends! You should be doing this for money!"_

James growled low in his throat. "We're getting out of here, you sick fuck..." He muttered and clutched his hand over his chest. "Shit, Carlos... go and find the others." He said.

Carlos sputtered and grabbed him by the arm. "And leave you? No way!" He said and dragged the brunet along. James found it difficult to see all of a sudden. Black circles danced around in his field of vision and he felt cold, yet he was sweating and felt warm to the touch.

Carlos pulled him along and James could barely stand. "Carlos! James!" Kendall shrieked when he spotted the two. He ran to meet them. "Thank God." He said and eyed the latino. "Are you all right?" he asked and Carlos nodded so Kendall turned his attention to the brunet. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Carlos said. "He just... got like this."

" _Well... the game is ending."_ Winnie said, like it was obvious. Kendall ripped the radio out of James' back pocket.

"What do you mean?" he hissed and glared out into the dark. "Why are you doing this?!" he freaked and looked at James. "What did you do to him?" The brunet groaned and slumped over. The latino held him up best he could but eventually had to lie him down on the porch of the house. Kendall grew desperate. "You sick fuck, what have you done to him?!" He shouted into the radio.

" _Wow, you really are loud."_ Winnie muttered. " _I thought it was just a joke... I've never liked the loud ones. My ears are so sensitive..."_

The blond frowned and kicked over a bucket standing on the porch. It flew across the stairs and landed with a rattle out in the rain. "You sick, perverted fucker! Tell me!" Kendall cried and gripped the railing of the porch.

" _Easy. Geez Louise... I've got what I wanted. It was a really nice game. James was amazing."_ Winnie said happily. " _I'm a big sucker for good games and plays, and I adore Shakespeare's ways to end his best plays with a big twist that leaves the crowd in tears and with broken hearts."_ he continued and Kendall frowned. " _A hero's sacrifice. Such a wonderful thing to invent. To give one's life for the sake of the many. James should be proud."_

James groaned and Logan came running. "What happened?"

" _I've always wanted to become a doctor, you know... but I was never any good with injections. I always mixed the little bottles up and ended up giving the wrong medicine. Hah, the names are so similar that it's ridiculous!"_

"What did you give him?" Kendall asked. "What have you given him?!"

Logan took a moment to take the scene in and knelt by James' side. The brunet seemed to be in a lot of pain and he struggled to keep his eyes open. Carlos kept talking to him and urging him to stay awake. " _I couldn't decide what to give him so he got a whole cocktail of pretty colored liquids."_

Kendall was crying and sank down to James' side. "Please, Logan, do something. We have to get him to a hospital!" He cried and Logan nodded.

"Kendall, get the car. Carlos, you stay with him and do whatever it takes to keep him awake but _don't_ shake him." Logan ordered. Together they scrambled to get to the car. "Kendall, calm down." Logan said.

The blond was on the very edge of panicking. "Calm down?! What if James _dies?_ What do I do if he does?" He practically sobbed and pointed down at James. "He can't die, Logan. He can't! If he dies then I don't know what I will do." He yelled and flailed his arms around.

"James, won't die!" Carlos said. "He's a fighter! He'll be fine."

Suddenly Kendall grew pale, as if he just realized that Carlos was right there. Logan noticed. "This isn't the time, Kendall." He said and grabbed the blond by the shoulders. "Let's get James to a hospital and we'll take this later." He said. "Come on."


	10. Awakening

**Sorry for not updating. School (and you know what? I damn boy) has just taken up all my time lately. But here's an update. It's actually Valborg (a Swedish holiday) today and everyone's out drinking but I was out drinking yesterday and my parents are coming over tomorrow :) :) :) I can't be hungover when they doooo :) :) :)  
Anyway. Here's the chapter. Enjoy it please :)**

James slowly opened his eyes. A flash of blond hair and green eyes were by his side in an instant. "James." Kendall gasped. "Thank God, you're awake." He said and James grumbled something inaudible. His whole body was aching and there was several machines hooked to him. "Don't speak..." Kendall told him. "Try to rest. The doctors said that you need to rest as much as you can." He explained. "They say you'll be all right."

The brunet nodded slowly and allowed himself to relax. Then he suddenly tensed up again. "T-The others?" He got out. Kendall stopped him.

"They're fine." He said. "Logan took us to the hospital, I'm fine, Logan is okay and Carlos is... fine." He mumbled and looked away. James tried to catch his eyes. "I shouldn't be here." Kendall blurted out and turned away from the bed. "I was told not to be in here."

When he turned back to look at James, he'd already fallen back asleep. Kendall frowned, and stroked some of James' hair away from his warm forehead.

The door opened. "Hey, Kendall I-"

Kendall quickly pulled away and swirled around on his heels. "C-Carlos... I-..." he choked out. "I just-..."

"What are you doing in here?" Carlos asked with a slight uncertainty in his voice. "I-I thought you said... that you weren't going." Kendall quickly crossed the room and grabbed Carlos' hands and gently pushed him out of the room and closed the door.

"I had to go in there." Kendall said. "I needed to make sure James was all right. He woke up but he fell back asleep. I had to make sure that he was all right." He said and gulped when Carlos nodded. "I-I need to talk to you."

"What do you want to talk about?" Carlos asked. "I promised Logan that I'd find you and he said-"

"Carlos, this is very important." Kendall interrupted him. "I need you to listen really carefully now." He said and the latino nodded. "I-... I don't really know how to tell you this... it's so... I-I feel like such an idiot..."

The smaller male smiled carefully and nodded again. "Aw... don't say that. It can't be that bad..." He cooed. "Just say it. I won't get mad." He said and Kendall frowned and sank down into the nearest chair.

"I-..." He mumbled. "I've been cheating on you, Carlos... I've been cheating on you with James." He said. "And... I haven't said anything because... I didn't want to hurt you but... everything with that stupid game and the entire sky crashing down I-... Logan found out and..."

Carlos was silent for a long time. "Kendall..." He mumbled. "Why didn't you break up with me?"

"Because I... I thought you deserved better... and I tried to be better and I was ashamed for... for cheating but..."

"Don't you think I knew, Kendall?" Carlos asked. "I'm your boyfriend. I know everything about you. I can tell you the exact day I figured out that you were cheating because it was so obvious to me." He said and Kendall's frown grew. "I know you, Kendall and I didn't say anything because I was hoping that you'd gather the guts to either tell me, break up with me or stop seeing James."

"C-Carlos..."

"It's fine." The latino interrupted. "I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed." He said softly. "I know you like James more than me and I know all about him trying to convince you to pick already." He continued and smiled sadly. "You're not a bad guy, Kendall... but you can't always be the good guy."

The blond blushed with shame. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah?" Carlos gave a dry chuckle. "Well, too bad." He said. "You should get back to Logan... I promised him I'd send you there once I found you."

"Carlos... I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." The latino interrupted him. "I... had a feeling you were too good to be true." He said and smiled weakly. "You're cool, Kendall and I think you should be with the one that makes you happy." He said and gave Kendall's chest a small shove. "But... um... could you do me a favor?" he asked.

Kendall nodded. "O-Of course."

The latino smiled tiredly. "Could you pretend like I yelled a lot at you? If Logan asks, tell him I got really mad. He thinks I should cuss you out." He explained. "I can't really get... mad, but if he asks... tell him that I did."

The blond frowned but nodded. "Sure, Carlos." he said.

"You go on. I'll check on James." Carlos smiled and watched the blond hurry down the corridor to find Logan.

Carlos sighed and turned to the door, he went inside and closed the door silently behind himself. James was still and silent, the only thing making noise was the machines around him, and the noisy nurse outside.

James looked pale, and his lips shifted between blue and purple. He looked just as sick as he were. Slowly, Carlos approached the bed and looked down at the tall brunet. James had lost weight. Carlos remembered how he'd thrown up all the way to the hospital, heaving and coughing until nothing much yellowish foam came up. He remembered how Kendall was having a fit in the car, crying and yelling at Logan to hurry. It had all been one big lump of chaos.

James was rushed into the emergency room and the others had been told to wait outside, Kendall had not been happy about that.

For a moment Carlos stood there and looked at the machines around James. It would have been easy to unplug them, the doctors said James was in pain but Carlos would never. He knew that James had saved his life, and he knew that he could have chosen not to. Logan had told him everything.

Now, James laid there and struggled to get healthy again, just barely hanging on. Carlos felt bad for him, it wasn't fair how James had been through into a game he would ultimately lose, and it wasn't right how hard he'd fought and still gotten the bad end of the deal. Not that there had been a good one to begin with.

"I'm sorry, James." Carlos frowned. "I know you did your best. I'm sorry it wasn't enough. I talked to Kendall, and I get it. I know everything. It's okay."

He got no answer but hadn't expected one. He nudged James a little before he turned around and left the room, allowing James to rest.


	11. Keep the Doctor Away

**Surprise, bitches. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.**

 **Honestly, I don't know what got into me, but I suddenly got this severe urge to write on this again. And wow, has it been a while. I do have a few chapters already ready, so I'm gonna try and get those up right away for your reading pleasure ;)**

 **Have this one on me. It's a gift from me to you. (And because one of you were extremely persistent and supportive af. (winterschild11, if you're reading this... this one's for you ***cue inspirational montage***)**

"I said I was sorry!" Kendall shouted. "What more do you want?!" He demanded.

Logan stood on the other side of the room, looking furious. "An explanation! How could you do something like that? You lied to us! You lied to Carlos!" He yelled. "He deserves better than that! He deserves better than you!"

"I know!" Kendall shouted, stomping his foot. "That's why I just talked to him and told him! So I don't get why you feel like you have to yell at me too!"

The two both silenced down, looking ashamed for shouting at one another. "I'm sorry. It's just… I just haven't melted it all yet." Logan mumbled and shook his head. "I've never been so scared in my entire life, I guess… I needed to vent that."

Kendall nodded. "It's okay. It's not like I didn't deserve that…"

They both looked up when Carlos entered the room. "How is he?" Kendall couldn't help but ask, receiving a glare from Logan that he didn't notice.

"He seemed fine," Carlos mumbled. "The doctor was just coming to check on him, he said everything would be fine."

Logan rolled his eyes and sat down on a chair. Kendall stood frozen for a moment before heading to the door. "Would you let James be for one minute, Kendall?" Logan sighed but stopped himself when Kendall turned to look at him with so much concern and worry that he felt bad for saying anything.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"I need to check on James," Kendall said, opening the door.

"Why?"

Kendall shook his head. "James doesn't have a male doctor. His doctor's a woman." He said, leaving before the others could ask anything else. He felt discouraged when he walked down the hall, towards the stairs.

Things weren't really going as he'd like them to. Logan was angry, Carlos was heartbroken and James was… dying. Kendall didn't know what to do or feel. He felt sick too since he couldn't do anything about it.

There were two nurses in James room when he opened the door. They asked him to stay outside and pushed him back out just as James' doctor hurried into the room. "What's going on?" Kendall asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's getting worse." A nurse told him. "Please, wait outside and give the doctor her space."

Kendall frowned and looked over the nurse's shoulder, where the machines around James shrieked and beeped frantically. He took a step back, nodding. "Help him." He pleaded, gulping when the nurse closed the door before him.

The blond's frown grew, James was in trouble and he could do anything to help him out. It hurt to know that.

The unknown doctor came to mind. If Kendall knew one thing, it was not to trust anyone. He looked around, searching for something out of the ordinary.

On the other side of the hall, he spotted a man hurrying the other way and decided to follow him. "H-Hey!" He called, jogging to catch up with them. "You th-"

He froze, seeing the gun subtly pointed at him. He gulped and looked around, to see if anyone else saw it. "Hello again." The man grinned.

Kendall recognized the voice from the radio and stared at the man before him. He was short, round and seemed crooked where he stood. He limped when he walked up to Kendall. "What? You're not going to say hi?" Winnie asked, holding one of his hands out. "We're practically besties."

Would anyone come to his rescue if he screamed? Would the man before him actually shoot him in the middle of the hospital?

"I wouldn't risk it." Winnie smiled at him as if he'd guessed what Kendall had just thought. "I really hate loud people, you know. You're one of the loudest people I've ever heard."

"I-I'm not that loud." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

Winnie chuckled. "You obviously haven't heard yourself."

"What did you do to James?"

There was a pause, and the man shrugged his shoulders. "I was just going to look at him but turns out… I'm not really a doctor." He grinned. "The robes just make you look cool, I suppose."

"What did you do?" Kendall demanded, trembling where he stood.

"I already told you. I don't know." The man said with a soft smile. "Now, are you going to stand there, run away or come with me?" He asked, nodding down the hall.

Kendall frowned, shaking his head and taking a step back. "I'm not going with you." He said.

"That's a shame."

-x0x-

"Kendall's been gone for a long time, Logan." Carlos pointed out. "Maybe we should go and see if he's okay?" He suggested silently.

Logan shook his head. "That's exactly what he wants. He's laying out the pity card, he just wants to get out of the trouble. Don't let him fool you again." He mumbled.

That hurt to hear. Carlos looked away. "He went to see James. He looked worried, what if something's happened? Shouldn't we be there?"

"Why?"

"Because we're his friends, Logan. I know you're angry, and I know that you're…" Carlos stopped and closed his mouth to stop himself.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. "That I'm what?" He asked.

"T-That you're in shock," Carlos mumbled. "You haven't melted it all yet, I understand. Neither have I. But I think we should be there for James, and for Kendall. They can't have it easy. Certainly not Kendall."

Reluctantly Logan got up from his seat. "Fine. We'll go and see if they're okay, but I'm not doing more than that."

Carlos nodded and they headed down the stairs to James' room. He was being taken care of by some nurses, and his doctor wrote things down in James' journal. "What's going on?" Carlos frowned.

"He had a minor seizure." The doctor looked up. "We got to him in time, he's stable again." She assured.

"What?" Logan asked. "Wasn't he fine? How did he suddenly get worse?"

The doctor sighed. "We're not sure. It looks like his IV was tangled. Some air got into his veins, but we got it under control. You can tell the other boy that was here that James will be fine."

"You mean Kendall? Why isn't he here?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know where he went, ask the nurse outside, maybe she saw something." She suggested.

Logan lingered while Carlos walked out to ask the nurse sitting by a desk and sorting papers. "Excuse me." He cleared his throat. "Have you seen a guy, about this tall and blond around? He should have passed here just a moment ago."

The nurse looked up and nodded. "Hm? Oh, yeah. He was here just a few minutes ago. He went with a doctor down in the elevator." She said.

"Why?" Carlos asked warily.

"I don't know. They talked and then left together, but I didn't hear what they said. Sorry." She went back to his work and Carlos hurried back to James' room.

"Logan, Kendall's gone." He said. "The nurse said he went with a doctor. Where would he go?"

Logan furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "Didn't Kendall say something about a doctor? The one who was in here? Maybe he's gone after them?" He suggested, but Carlos shook his head.

"He's not stupid, Logan. He wouldn't go with someone just like that." He said. "What if he's in trouble?"

"I don't know, Carlos. I'm going to stay in here for a while and keep James company. Maybe you should too."

Carlos shook his head. "No, I'm going to go and find Kendall. I'll see you later."


	12. Round Two

"What do you want from me?" Kendall asked, keeping his eyes on the strange man that walked around him. He sat in a chair with his hands cuffed to the armrests and legs taped to the chair's legs. "You got me into you creepy dungeon. Now what?"

Winnie shook his head. "Do you know that I love games? I didn't have any friends when I was younger, so no one wanted to play with me." He sighed.

"I wonder why…" Kendall muttered, looking away.

The man gave him a childish glare, and pouted his lips. "Anyway…" He continued. "Now that I'm grown up, I've come to love games even more. I watch game shows all the time! Did you ever see Fear Factor? It's great. People do anything for money, just like you."

Kendall shook his head. "We're not getting money, we get our lives." He said. "You're sick, you know that? You should be locked up somewhere, wrapped up in a mattress or something."

"Why are you so mean to me all the time? So rude and vile." He faked a hurt voice. "Why does everyone like you? You're a bitch."

"And you're a psycho." Kendall shook his head.

That earned him a smack across the face. It hadn't hurt that much, but the action and the loud crack was enough to make the blond gasp. Winnie took his phone from his pocket, and fiddled with it before holding it up in front of Kendall.

"We're gonna play another game, but we're not enough people to do that. Tell your friend to head on over here to play." He said.

"No." Kendall spat at him.

"Do it." The man pointed the gun at Kendall's head.

The phone beeped and Kendall heard Carlos on the other side of the line, he glanced up at the man with two defiant eyes. He wasn't going to give him anything. Winnie mouthed 'do it' but Kendall shook his head.

He got hit again, harder this time and he grunted in pain.

"Kendall?" He heard Carlos ask. "Hello?"

"Don't listen to anything he says, Carlos!" Kendall yelled.

Winnie pushed the chair over, and Kendall yelped when he hit the floor. "Hey, Carlos." Winnie chirped into the phone. "We haven't really talked before, but we sure had a nice time playing together earlier." He smiled, kicking at the chair and humming into the phone. "Kendall and I are at my place right now. You should come here and join us." He turned back to the blond, that glared up at him. "Kendall's dying for you to get here."

-x0x-

Carlos hadn't wasted much time to get to the address he'd been given. He'd been told to come alone, and Kendall was in trouble. Logan was with James and didn't know where he'd gone, Carlos wondered if he should have told him.

The house he stood outside was old and abandoned in the outskirts of the town they'd stopped in to get James to a hospital.

He stepped inside. Most of the house was empty, and there was no way of getting upstairs since the staircase was so cluttered with debris that had fallen from the ceiling. There was a noise coming from the cellar, and he hurriedly made his way down there, finding his friend cuffed to a chair, unconscious.

"Kendall." Carlos hurried to him. "Kendall, are you okay? Wake up." He gently shook the blond. "Are you okay?"

The blond groaned, stirring where he sat. "I'm okay." He got out, slowly getting back into it. He looked around with a confused face. "Where is he?" He asked, trying to turn in his seat and find Winnie.

"Where who?" Carlos asked. "You're alone here."

"No, he was here. That wacky psycho was here just a minute ago, I swear." Kendall said, yanking at his restraints. "He can't have gone far. He-"

" _I might not look the part, but I am pretty quick."_

The voice came from a table on the other side of the room. Kendall couldn't see it since it was behind him. "What is it? What's going on?" He asked Carlos. "Get me out of here."

Carlos walked over to the table, grabbing the radio. "What do you want?"

" _I want to play, of course. What else?"_ Winnie giggled. " _You want in? I've got a pretty prize for you if you win."_

"Don't listen," Kendall warned him.

" _Kendall's such a party pooper. Don't mind him, for now. So, Carlos. Wanna play? It'll be really fun. You'll like it."_

Glancing at Kendall, Carlos shook his head. "No, I don't want to play. I want to get Kendall out of here."

Winnie chuckled. " _Getting him out is the prize, silly! Do you want to play? It's really easy. I'll explain the rules if you want."_

"Carlos, call the police. This isn't funny." Kendall whined.

" _All you have to do is impress me. It's kind of like Simon says but with a jury. If you do what I say, and you do it good I'll tell you where to find the key. If you don't, then… You're not getting out."_

There was a click on the other side of the room, the sound of the door locking. "No." Kendall whined. "No, Carlos. Don't. Just call the police. I don't like this." He begged.

Nodding, Carlos picked his phone out, only to discover the lack of signal. " _You're not trying to cheat, are you? Phones aren't allowed in my game. So I blocked the cellar. No cheating!"_ Winnie scolded them. " _Ready to play?"_

With uncertainty, Carlos nodded. "W-What do you want me to do?"

"Carlos!" Kendall whimpered. "Don't, he's going to trick you. Just like he tricked James."

" _Yes! All right, we'll start really easy. Jump, as high as you can!"_ Carlos looked around before doing what he was told. " _Great! Now, there's a hammer on the table in front of you. I want you to pick it up."_

Carlos did as he was told. "N-Now what?"

" _Here's the fun part. If you really want to get out of there, then you have to break one of your ex's hands."_

"W-What?!" Kendall yelled, squirming in his seat. "That's crazy! C-Carlos, don't do it. Y-You know he's just doing this t-to get off. Don't do it, please, Carlos." He begged, on the edge to tears. "Carlos? Carlos, don't listen to him."

Frowning, Carlos dropped the hammer back on the table and shook his head. "I can't do that." He said. "I can't hurt Kendall."

" _Even after what he did to you? He cheated on you! With your best friend! They both lied to you, went behind your back and hurt you!"_ Winnie said. " _They hurt you, Carlos. It's only fair that you hurt them back."_

"SHUT UP!" Kendall shouted. "That's not true, Carlos. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean for it to go like that. It was a mistake."

" _What was a mistake? Cheating? Or getting caught?"_

Kendall cursed, shutting his eyes to keep the tears from flowing. "C-Carlos, don't listen to him. He's lying. O-Or trying to make you do things you don't want to do." He whined. "It's not like that at all, Carlos. I promise!"

It was silent for a very long time after that.

 **I'm on a roll. I ain't stopping. Can't stop, won't stop. Going at the speed of sound.**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think? I've totally forgotten how A/Ns work. Sorry about that. I'm just ranting at this point. Love you!**


	13. That's My Secret

"C-Carlos?" Kendall asked after a few long minutes of deafening silence. "A-Are you still there? P-Please, I'm sorry." He pleaded and sniffled. "Please, I'm scared. Don't scare me like this."

" _You've been standing there for a while, Carlos. Are you okay? I thought you said you wanted to play."_ Winnie said. " _Are you playing or not?"_

"I-..." Carlos frowned, shaking his head.

There was a sigh from the radio. " _You know, I had a feeling you wouldn't quite be up for it. Shame. That's okay though. I left you a gift on the table, a funny picture book and something nice to listen to. Check it out."_

Carlos looked at the table, glancing at the photo album and the little voice recorder. He hesitated before opening the book. The first picture was of Kendall, sprawled out over the counter in the apartment, James leaning over him and kissing him. The entire album was filled with similar pictures, only they got worse by the page.

Kendall sniffled where he sat, and wished that he could turn around and see what the latino was doing. His fingers gripped around the armrest and his shoulders trembled. He was scared out of his mind, and when Carlos wasn't trying to help him it felt like he was going to faint of fear.

He heard Carlos flip through pages of a book. What kind of book was it? Why was he so silent?

There was a click and static noise for a few moments. Kendall turned his head to try and look, but he couldn't see what Carlos was up to. He felt his heart sink when he heard the recorded voices. His and James'.

Moans, grunts, and heavy breaths filled the air. Kendall shut his eyes tight, yanking at the cuffs again. "Carlos…" He whined.

" _Shh, someone's going to hear you."_ James' voice murmured. " _Shh, hold on."_

" _It's nothing. Probably just someone passing by. How often do they use the cleaning supplies here, actually?"_ Kendall heard his own voice chuckle. " _Come on, Carlos will be back soon. Hurry it up. We have to get back before he does."_

" _Needy."_

" _Only for you, James. I love you."_

Carlos turned the tape recorder off and dropped it on the floor. He'd heard enough. " _I told you so, Carlos. They hurt you."_ Winnie said. " _Pick up the hammer, I know you want to. I know you're angry."_

Listening intently, Kendall gulped and shifted where he sat. After another few moments of silence, he heard Carlos pick something off the table and walk closer. Panic washed over him and he struggled to get out of the cuffs.

"Carlos! Carlos, please! It's not like that! Please!" He cried. "Carlos. Please. I-I can't-... It's not- Please!" He whined, writing in the chair and tossing and turning the best he could to get free. "Please!"

"You cheated on me!" Carlos yelled, slamming the hammer down on the end of the armrest, just barely missing Kendall's fingers. "You bitch!"

Kendall shook his head. "C-Carlos, please!"

"How could you?" Carlos frowned. "You said you loved _me_. Not James. You told me every day that you loved me. Why did you lie?" He flailed his arms around and Kendall didn't dare look at him.

"I didn't mean to! I swear! It's not like that!"

"Didn't mean what? That you loved me?"

"No! I did! I did love you!" Kendall cried.

"Then why did you cheat?!"

The hammer came down over the tips of the blond's fingers, bones crunching under the steel. Kendall shrieked, trying to move his hand away, but not being able to. "Please!" His left hand felt like it was on fire.

" _You missed."_ Winnie's voice chirped from the radio.

Carlos swung the hammer again, in another fit of rage and with the verbal fuel from the radio. It hit the blond's over the knuckles, shattering them with the powerful blow. "Stop, please!" Kendall shouted, trembling in pain. "I'm sorry!"

The latino cursed, tossing the hammer across the room and stomped over to the table, grabbing the book and the tape recorder. He walked back to Kendall, so angry that he cried. "What is this?" He demanded, pushing play on the recorder and letting the recorded moans fill the air. "What the hell is this?!"

"I-I'm sorry."

The tape recorder went flying again and landed on the other side of the room by the hammer. "And this!?" The latino opened the photo album, showing the pictures to Kendall. "You think this is fun?"

"I-I didn't take t-those pictures… W-We never-" Kendall shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't help!" Carlos cried, shoving the blond in the chest. "It does nothing!"

" _Are you still playing Carlos? Do you still want to get out of here?"_

"Shut up!" Carlos growled, turning his back on Kendall and balling his hands into fists.

" _Don't just stand there, silly. Play the game. Hit him, I dare you."_ Winnie urged him. " _Come on, even just once. You want to."_

Kendall whimpered. "P-Please don't."

Carlos shook his head, turning back around. "You know what, Kendall? I _was_ mad before, really mad. I wanted to hit you so badly when you were in there with James. You were so worried because you love him, right?" He asked. "You do love him, don't you? Does he know that you'll probably change your mind when things start to get serious? Does he know about your problems?"

"Please, stop." Kendall frowned.

"Oh, no. Of course, he doesn't, but it doesn't matter. You and James aren't really a thing. The only thing you two have done is _fuck_ behind my back, right?" Carlos shook his head. "What more have you done, huh? Talking about me in that closet? Keeping me in it just because you didn't know what to do?"

"Carlos…"

Kendall's entire head snapped to the right when Carlos hit him. "You're a piece of shit, do you know that? You big, lying cheater." Carlos grabbed the blond by the collar of his shirt, pushing him back so that the chair rested on its two back legs.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you really mean that? Or is it right up there with 'I love you, Carlos'?"

"I mean it. I'm sorry. P-Please don't hurt me anymore. I'm sorry."

Just as Carlos was about to open his mouth again, the door flung open and smacked against the wall. Three men with their guns drawn entered the room, followed by more. "Police! Let him go!" One of them demanded, aiming their gun at the latino.

"No." Kendall shook his head. "Wait."

Carlos was yanked away and forcefully pressed up against the wall. Another police officer hurried over to Kendall, looking at his restraints. "You're going to be okay." He told the blond. "Please, stay calm. We're here to help you."

"N-No, wait," Kendall whined when Carlos was cuffed and lead to the door. "It's not what it looks like! Someone made him do it!" Kendall insisted. "He didn't mean to. D-Don't take him away."

"I'm sorry, sir. We're aware of what's happened to you earlier this week. You must be in shock, but this man hurt you. We're taking him to the station." He worked Kendall out of the cuffs and helped him up and out of the chair. "We're taking you to the hospital. We're told you have friends waiting for you there."

Kendall struggled. "D-Don't take Carlos away." He pleaded with them. "It's my fault. He didn't do anything wrong." He persisted when he was lead out to a police car. "It's not his fault! Officer! Don't do this, it wasn't him!" He yelled. "C-Carlos! Carlos, I'm sorry. Please!"

 **I feel so bad because you all were like calming down but no. Sorry no. ENjoyy**


End file.
